callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Army Rangers/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The US Army Rangers are one of six multiplayer factions. They are also one of two playable factions in the game's campaign. They fought in Afghanistan for a while until they were transferred back to the United States to stop a Russian invasion. The Rangers' campaign is lived first through the eyes of Joseph Allen (for the levels "S.S.D.D." and "Team Player") and then James Ramirez for the rest of the US missions. Both are members of 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, and are squad-mates with key characters Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn. The Rangers were under the command of General Shepherd. The Rangers wear Army Combat Uniforms (in Universal Camouflage Pattern) and plate carriers colored in "Ranger Green" instead of the normal UCP patterns. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *M16A4 *ACR (Only found in SSDD and "The Pit") Submachine Guns *MP5K *UMP45 Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW (Only found mounted in the level "Whiskey Hotel") Shotguns *M1014 *Shotgun (Attachment) *Striker *AA-12 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum (Used only by Shepherd) *USP .45 Launchers *AT4 *Javelin *Stinger *RPG-7 Grenade Launchers *M203 (Mounted on M4A1, SCAR-H and M16A4) Other *Knife *Riot shield (Only in "Museum") Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams "High Roller" "Binky" *M2A2 Bradley *M1126 Stryker **"Honey Badger" *M1026 HMMWV *M104 Wolverine **"Bigfoot" *MQ-1 Predator *AH-64 Apache *AH-6/MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk Members Prominent Members *General Shepherd (K.I.A.) *Private First Class Joseph Allen (K.I.A.) *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez To see The full list of members see - U.S. Army Rangers/Members Multiplayer Maps MW2 Bailout.jpg|Bailout Highrise-promo.jpg|Highrise Skidrow.jpg|Skidrow Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|Terminal Loadscreen mp vacant.jpg|Vacant Invasion.jpg|Invasion Fuel loadscreen.jpg|Fuel Loadscreen mp strike.jpg|Strike Trailer Park.jpg|Trailer Park Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Rangers appear in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission "Black Tuesday" alongside Delta Force. They are seen briefly in the beginning of the mission. Rangers are assigned as a Q.R.F. (Quick Reaction Force) for Team Metal in the mission "Bag and Drag". They play a larger role in the mission "Goalpost" where they help Delta Force assault Hamburg to recapture the vice president, are seen in "Scorched Earth", supporting Team Metal with 3 Leopard 2 tanks and can be played as in the Special Ops missions, Negotiator and Special Delivery. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-L *M16A4 Handguns *M9 *M1911 *Desert Eagle Grenade Launchers *M203 (Mounted on M4A1 and M16A4) *M320 (Mounted on SCAR-L) *XM25 Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams "Rhino 1" "Rhino 2" "Rhino 3" "Rhino 4" Rhino 5" "Rhino 6" *Stryker *M1026 HMMWV *AH-64 *MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk *V-22 Osprey Members Prominent Members *Carter *Kelly *Grant *Naas *Soucy Quotes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Quotes *''"Rangers lead the way."'' - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *''"Tango down!"''- Killed an enemy. *''"Target Neutralized!"'' - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *''"Popping Smoke!"''- When throwing smoke. *''"Frag out!"''- When throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *''"GRENADE!"'' - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *''"Tossing a flashbang!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Flash out!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Tossin' stun grenade!"'' - After throwing a stun. *''"Planting Claymore!"'' - After planting a Claymore. *''"Throwing C4!"'' - After throwing/planting C4. *''"Changing Mag!"'' - Reloading. *''"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' - Reloading. *''"Reloading!"'' - Reloading. *''"Your work is appreciated. Well done."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"That's how it's done. Nice job, Rangers."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"Mission accomplished. Well done."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Rangers."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''"Mission failed, bring it next time."'' - When the U.S Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''" Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. "'' - When a match starts playing Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. (Only available in modded lobbies.) Gallery Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Rangermw2a.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. File:Rangermw2w.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. File:Rangermw2f.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. US Army Ranger with M16 ACOG.png|A Ranger in Team Player. Mw2 ranger.jpg|A Ranger in Whiskey Hotel. RangerMP5K.jpg|Ranger with a MP5K. Ranger Convoy Minigun Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Ranger convoy in Afghanistan. Dibujo2.JPG|Ranger with an AT4. ranger1.JPG|Ranger with a M4A1. ranger 2.JPG|Ranger with shotgun equipment. ranger 3.JPG|Ranger with a Riot Shield. Modern-warfare-3-screenshots-2.jpg|Two Rangers in "Of Their Own Accord" Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_2-2.jpg|Rangers returning fire to OpFor in Afghanistan Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Rangerstakingcover.png|Rangers fighting in Hamburg RangersMW3.png|A Ranger taking cover RangersHamburg.png|Rangers and Delta Force battle through Hamburg Mw3 US RANGERS.png|Ranger character models U.S ARMY RANGERS MW3 MODELS.png|A randomly generated character model Trivia *The "victory" and "defeat" themes for the Rangers are different excerpts from the same soundtrack. Both come from the "endrun" portion of the soundtrack for "Whiskey Hotel". *When playing as the Rangers online, the player will sometimes have a GPS, or watch attached to their arm where he can see it. *The player can buy a Ranger uniform for his Xbox Live Avatar for 400 Microsoft points *When playing sudden death game types such as Search and Destroy, when all of the Rangers have been eliminated the ending result says "U.S. Army Eliminated" instead of "Rangers Eliminated." *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is a chance that a Ranger's randomly generated name will be "T". *The Rangers of Modern Warfare 3 use different outfits than their counterparts in Modern Warfare 2. *The Briefing for "Black Tuesday" shows that the 75th Rangers are fighting in central Manhattan alongside the 2nd Marine Division. The icon that marks their unit is a reused Modern Warfare 2 icon for the Rangers in multiplayer. *They are the only American faction in the Modern Warfare Trilogy not to have the majority, if not all, of the main characters who belong to the faction killed off. Paul Jackson and his team were killed in a nuclear explosion, and Delta Force lost the majority of Team Metal.